Established Shules
by Do1fin
Summary: Established Shules.
1. Chapter 1

**SO I read a lot of stories about how Shawn gets framed for murder, or some other crime, but I was thinking. Now just bare with me. What if it was Juliet Framed for Murder? Didn't see that one coming did Ya. Anyway that's not what this story is about. I Accualy have no idea what it's going to be about. I'm just going to Wright and see what comes out my brain. And this is a small quirk of mine that I find so weird, but I can't spell murder, unless I think of redrum and spell redrum backward. Doesn't make sense to me either. (I Love The Shining!)**

Juliet sat at her desk looking over her paperwork, for the seventieth time. It was all she had to do other then solitaire, or going off into La La Land. She had already, with some help from Google translate, translated her report into six different languages. Spanish, French, Russian, Hebrew, Finnish, and Irish. "O'Hara are you done with that report yet. Chief wants itpronto." Lassiter said as he walked by her desk to the coffee. _'Grate. That's all I had to do, now I think I'll be the first person ever in the history of the planet earth do die of boredom. This is just great. Fantastic. You know I haven't see The Fantastic's in a long time. I should Netflix that. I wonder what's at the top of my queue. I think it's Big. No I all ready received that one. Wow one is the loneness number. I've started talking to myself. I need a life outside of the station. Other then Shawn'_And with that she stood up and walked to the Chiefs office to hand in her report. Once she got to the door, she tried opening it. And found that the handle didn't turn. So she knocked on the door. No answer. "Ok who says I need something pronto and then locks themselves into their office and doesn't answer when people knock?" She thought not aware that she had actually said it aloud.

"I do that sometimes. It's just so fun to see how long it takes them to give up. I'm usually on the other side eating a banana, and sipping some freshly squeezes Pineapple juice." Juliet was startled by Shawn voice but hid it well.

"Shawn." Juliet said, as if she was talking to a five year old who knew nothing. "You can't squeeze a Pineapple."

"Oh Poor naive Jules. How else are out supposed to get the Pineapple goodness out if its shell." Shawn said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Thay don't have shells, and you use a blender."

"Never heard of it."

"You've never heard of a blender! You can't be seriously that oblivious to the things around you."

"Says the woman who's about to give that chief a report written entirely in Russian."

"What?" Juliet asked and lifted up the folder, to revile a report in Russian.

"Now who's the oblivious one?" Shawn said jokingly. He then kissed her on the Cheek, then when to find and bother Lassie. Juliet rolled her eyes, and went back to her desk to get the right folder. _'Well it's not my fault. I can't think with them bothering me. Oh that was it! Them is next on my queue! OH God I'm doing it again.'_

**Well sorry if it might be bad I wrote it at 6 O'clock AM with no sleep since 6 O'clock Am the day before. So since I have no idea where this story is headed, be prepared for time between update, of ill be having this little thing called Writers block. And school. Which I'm not really looking forward to. New school. I don't know anyone who goes there. And it's a catholic School. Not that that bad, I just cause like there's not fucking tomorrow. SEE! R&R! Oh and if you have any ideas to where the story should go, do not be afraid to tell me. It might take longer if you don't help me out a lil' I also have a few other stories I'm working on. Some already posted other not. SO Please! Oh any Juliet's train of thought, if exactly how my train of thought is.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Iknowuknow- I was bored one day so I changed my voice mail message to say 'Abby cannot come to the phone right now so that is why you are stuck talking to an inanimate object with no original thought of its own. Please leave a message after the tone' in French and the voice was all computer animated. Good time, Good times.**_

**SO today my mom said something I found so funny. I was talking to her about this and that, and then out of nowhere she says 'Be careful, your jellybeans don't get in the water'. I then found out that my brother was doing an experiment fro his school, but I found it so awkwardly out of place in our discussion. I forget this in the late chapter, but I don't own Psych. USA does.**

Finally after another 5 hours of nothing but reading e-mail, checking to see if she all the dates on the calendar right, and watching went with the wind. And having everyone stare at her when she burst out laughing. When she finally got home she burst through the door, wanting to show Shawn went with the wind. "Shawn I saw the funniest thing today. Well not the funniest, but with was pretty funny. It's this thing on the Carol Brunett show called went with the wind. I have to show it to you." Then she got to her computer and pulled it up on YouTube. "Shawn come here….. Shawn?" Juliet called. She then got up and walked into their living room to see Shawn sitting on the couch watching the mentalist. "You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" She muttered to herself. "I'm pregnant Shawn. Twins. Carlton's the father. I know it's wrong seeing as we've been together for the past year, but his salt and pepper makes him so irresistible. I've also been sleeping with Gus. And you're Father. And occasionally with the chief, sometimes with her husband." Juliet heard someone clear their through from behind her, and she turned around to find Henry standing in the door way.

He opened his mouth then closed it. "You know what. I don't want to know. Where do you want me to put the fish?" He asked holding up a cooler.

"Here I'll take it." She said getting up and taking it from him. After a few seconds Henry fallowed her into the kitchen.

"On Second thought, I want to know. What was that all about?"

"Oh that? Shawn wasn't listening to me." Henry put up his index finger to Juliet, and then walked into the living room. The next things she head was Henry yelling Shawn, and Something falling on the floor, and Shawn saying ouch. Then Shawn came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her, and rested his head on her shoulder, then whispered him her ear. "You know if you're really do find salt and pepper irresistible, I could always buy a salt consume for me, and a pepper one for you." She turned her head toward Shawn to ask him why he didn't respond to her, but didn't get a chance. For when she turned, Shawn kissed on the lips, and then went to help his Dad set the table for a family dinner.

**I know it's so short, but I want to try to update all my ongoing stories before I have to start school. Oh and everyone go on YouTube and look up Carol Burnett Show went with the wind. It's a two parter, but it's only like 9 minutes each, and it's hilarious. But you won't get half of it if you have seen gone with the wind.**


End file.
